After Naraku's Death Revised
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: I had done one that was After Naraku's Death, but that was when I was first on the site and was a beginner. Now I am redoing the story and hopefully it turns out WAY better than the original. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright now that I have gotten better at making stories, I am going to REDO After Naraku's Death and Hunting Down Naraku. I am going to change the context of things a bit, like with Midnight, fixing him to how he is in the story I'm currently writing out "Midnight" which is his life story basically. Tsukiko will be in this, only FMAGreedsgirl knows who Tsukiko really is. Its still has the same storyline as the original, that Inuyasha and his friends believe they have killed Naraku and Sinnoch, Michael, Gwendolyn and Alesandro come to the past to change some events. Some of the characters from Midnight are going to be in it like for one thing Midnight of course, and Tamsin. Alright on with the story! Plus I want this story to be longer and hopefully more detailed. The battle is actually going to be in the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Naraku's defeat

Wind whistled as the sun slowly rose to the top of the sky. Birds and butterflies flew or fluttered in the wind. Sesshomaru and Kagura slowly looked up at the darkened sky.

"Sesshomaru thats Naraku's demonic aura!" Kagura exclaimed. It had been 10 years since Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome had come to the Feudal Era. Kagura was now mated with Sesshomaru and they had a 9 year old daughter, Isadora.

"Yes I know Kagura."

"Are you going to go fight him?" Kagura's eyes were wide with horror and Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms.

"No. I'll let Inuyasha deal with him." Sesshomaru now only showed his soft kind side to Kagura. 'Father if you could see me now, what would you say?' The image of his father's hair flying in the wind flashed through Sesshomaru's mind.

~At the battle~

"Die Naraku!!" Inuyasha ran towards Naraku blindly like usual. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were up in the air aiding Inuyasha when they could. Kagome was hidden in the woods, speaking with Myoga.

"Myoga would Naraku already be dead by now if Inuyasha was as strong as his father?" Myoga sighed.

"If Master Inuyasha was as STRONG as Lord Inutaisho was, 60 years ago Kikyo would not have been able to seal him to the tree." Kagome shook her head.

"No! I mean with the Tetsusaiga."

"Its hard to say. His father had his own strength as well as the swords of world conquest on his side. He was practically unstoppable."

"I can you tell you really amired Inuyasha's father." Thats when Inuyasha released the wind scar. Yellow flames flew out of the Tetsusaiga and hit Naraku square on, but the barrier went up.

"Damn it!! Naraku just die already!" Miroku yelled from the top of Kirara. A black Nekomata demon cat with gold paws and red tail stripes grabbed Inuyasha just as Naraku shot miasma at him.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha had seen this cat demon before!

_'Hello again Inuyasha.' _

"Midnight?"

_'Yes, but lets talk about the past later and get ride of that Naraku fellow.'_

"I agree! Go into your huge form Midnight!" Midnight nodded his head. As Inuyasha jumped up into the sky, Midnight's body went to the size of a dog demon. (A/N: Inutaisho's size.) Inuyasha landed back on his back, but now he could stand up.

"Naraku!! Prepare to die!!" Naraku's eyes were shining and he was smirking.

"Do you really think you can kill me Inuyasha? You're freak of a demon cat is nothing!" Naraku shot miasma at Midnight, catching him right in the face making Midnight roar in outrage.

"Midnight!!" Inuyasha and Midnight plummeted towards the ground.

"Inuyasha!!!!!" Kagome went running towards him and Midnight, with Myoga still on her shoulder. Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"Miroku what do we do?"

"I don't know Sango. Maybe..." Sango's eyes widened as she felt Miroku's hand wander a bit.

"Pervert!!" SLAP! Miroku rubbed the slap mark on his cheek.

"I couldn't help myself." Kirara's head snapped towards the West as roar echoed towards them and another demonic auru, overpowering Naraku's reached Miroku and Sango.

"Miroku......do you sense that awful demonic aura?"

"Yes. It is even stronger than Naraku's." Naraku's head whipped around to stare at the demonic auru slowly acending from the ground, which no one else could see._ 'Damn that Kikyo! She should keep other people's or demons businesses to themselves!'_

~With Sesshomaru and Kagura~

Sesshomaru suddenly pulled out of Kagura's arms to look in the direction of the demonic aura. 'Its been way to long.' He narrowed his eyes.

"Sesshomaru? What is it?" He had started to walk away.

"Nothing Kagura. I just....I just have to check something out. Something important." He morphed into his green ball and flew off. _'Sesshomaru....you're going to the demonic aura aren't you?' _

~With the group~

Kagome helped Inuyasha up off the ground, who crawled over to kneel next to the giant cat demon on the ground.

"Midnight?" He started to pet Midnight and Kagome thought _'Does Inuyasha know this cat demon?'_

_'Inuyasha.....I have fulfilled my duty given to me by your father.'_ Inuyasha's head pulled back.

"What duty?"

_'I told him I would protect you and your mother after he was gone.' _

"You have though! Plenty of times!"

_'But not when you were 8 and the villagers forced you out of the village, making Izayoi think you were dead.'_ Midnight who had his raised a bit, put his head down and let out tons of air.

"You're not going to die are you?" Before Midnight could answer, a loud roar filled the area. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to see a silver dog demon land behind Naraku, growling. Naraku turned slowly around, eyes wide with terror. A green ball flew past over head, almost looking like it would stop but it didn't. The dog demon turned back into its human form and everyone was surprised to see....

"BELLADONNA?!" Myoga shrieked.

"Myoga you know her?"

"Of course!! She's Lord Inutaisho's eldest child, his first and only daughter." Kagome noticed the familar cresent moon on Belladonna's forehead. _'There's a dead give away that she's Sesshomaru's sister or part of his family.' _Belladonna slashed as Naraku with her poison claws, and she actually nicked him in the stomach. She jumped over his barrier and landed next to Inuyasha.

"Now attack him."

"Whatever you say! WIND SCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The yellow flames once again raced towards Naraku, but this time Sango and Kagome joined in. "HIRAIKOTSU!!!" Kagome fired a spiritual arrow and Miroku at the last second threw a sutra at Naraku. Naraku's crying out in pain filled the area for many miles.

~With Sesshomaru and Kagura~

"So who was it Sesshomaru?"

"My sister. Belladonna."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Sesshomaru was about to say he didn't like talking about her, when a cry of pain was heard clearly.

"Thats Naraku!" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Belladonna helped Inuyasha kill Naraku, so he's dead now." Kagura hugged Sesshomaru thinking, _'Finally! He's dead!! Naraku is gone forever!' _

~Kouga and Ayame~

"Hey Ayame, I just stopped by for a visit."

"Oh hey Kouga."

"How's your grandfather?"

"Oh, Gramps and I are doing fine. You?" Before Kouga could answer a faint cry of pain reached their ears and Kouga's hair bristled.

"Naraku!! That was Naraku!"

"Naraku?"

"Ayame he's the reason I couldn't be with you."

"I see. It sounds like he's dead now....So will you stay with me?" Ayame looked at Kouga with pleading eyes, which Kouga's eyes softened at.

"Of course Ayame."

~Inuyasha and the others~

Miroku took off his glove and stared at his right hand and the windtunnel was disappearing.

"Its done." Miroku sighed, leaning in he kissed Sango before she could object to anything. She surprised him by kissing him back. A sob from Kagome caught their attentions. Inuyasha was lying next to the cat demon, who was still in his huge form. It looked like the cat demon might be dead, but Inuyasha definitly wasn't. He was mourning.

"Inuyasha, did you know him?" Inuyasha slowly stood up.

"Yeah. His name was Midnight. He served my mom, like Kirara serves Sango. I thought he was dead a long time ago, but he was my only friend growing up. He knew all about my mom and I, but he never revealed anything about his past." A white light suddenly appeared next to Inuyasha. When it disappeared there stood a woman with long black hair, green eyes, wearing a purple and blue kimono.

"Inuyasha, I heard your short story on what all Midnight has done for you and your mother. I think now is the appropriate time to release his curse from 10,000 years ago." Everyone's eyes widened.

"10,000?!" They all said at the same time.

"Yes. I cursed him when he was 20 years old. He allowed the woman he loved to die, and his best friend the one who killed the woman he loved, was going to marry his younger sister. He ALLOWED all of this to happen. So I cursed my one and only......son." Inuyasha sputtered.

"What?! You cursed your own son?!"

"I had to. It was supposed to go for all eternity, but I think he's learned his lesson."

"But still, what if you needed him sometime? He couldn't exactly help you with paws." Kagome asked.

"It was his destiny. Plus I brought somebody with me, that he deserves to have a second chance with." A cat demon that was red with black paws and tail stripes with a black diamond on her head. The cat nudged Midnights big head with its small one. He opened his eyes and they were wide.

'_Tamsin?'_

_'Midnight!'_ Midnight turned to the small form and they hugged as cats. Tsukiko, who was Midnight's mom, cleared her throat.

"Midnight, Tamsin I shall let you both be able to return to your human forms. And Midnight, do not allow her to die again." Both Midnight and Tamsin were surrounded by a white light and their bodies grew to size of their human selves. Midnight had long black hair, misty blue eyes, a blue diamond on his forehead, and yellow stripes on his hands and feet. Tamsin had long red hair, misty blue eyes like Midnight, and she was wearing a pretty blue kimono. Midnight was wearing armor from 10,000 years ago in Japan.

"Midnight? Thats what you look like in your human form?" Midnight looked at Inuyasha and sighed.

"Yes, Inuyasha." His voice was still the same. Deep and warm. Tamsin bowed to everyone.

"Hello." Inuyasha stiffened. Tamsin's voice reminded him of his mothers' voice. Midnight looked at Tamsin.

"Now do you understand why I said all those years ago why we shouldn't have been sneaking around?" Tamsin laughed.

"Even if I knew what would've happened, I still would've done it Midnight." She leaned up and kissed him.

~Some miles away~

A priestess with long black hair, and brown eyes looked up at the sky. She didn't like the sky above the Realm of Fire was looking. Not everyone in the world knew that that place had a gate, protected by Gozu and Mazu, and that it led to the Netherworld. '_A spirit, perhaps demon' is being revived.'_ A villager came running up.

"My lady! There have been demon attacks!"

"What has happened?! Has anyone been hurt?!"

"Only Moonrise." They brought forward a black demon cat with white tail stripes and paws, with a gold moon on his head. Moonrise was the village cat protector. The priestess stared at the familiar claw marks on Moonrise's flank.

"What attacked him?" The village headman walked forward.

"A dog demon. A very powerful one at that. In this world, My Lady, strong demons like that should not be allowed to survive."

"What would you have me do?"

"Go out with Rose, and track him down. Other villages have described the demon as if he's looking for someone or something."

"Has anyone seen what he looks like?"

"No." The priestess sighed.

"Rose and I cannot leave until Moonrise is better. Hand him here." She held Moonrise's body and carried him to her hut. Rose who had long red hair and brown eyes looked up at her and sighed.

"Moonrise...What did he do this time mother?"

"Rose, he was protecting the village this time."

"For once..." She mumbled.

"Rose. As soon as he's better, we are going after that demon. Make sure your Hiraikotsu is sharpened and ready before then."

"Will do." Rose was a demonslayer and her Hiraikotsu was very much like Sango's, except her's had demon fangs around the edges and a rose was tattooed into the bone.

~With Inuyasha~

Inuyasha froze as he smelled blood all over the forest. It was night time and the others were asleep. '_What?! Something is slaughtering in this area!'_ Inuyasha ran to source of the smell. When he reached the clearing he saw the most peculiar thing ever. He saw HIMSELF fighting demons!! There was a young girl on the ground. She reminded him of Sango. The girl noticed him.

"Alesandro look! Its Inuyasha!" His "look-alike" whirled around. It was the EXACT image of him!

"Father!! I could use some help here!" Alesandro pulled out a sword, which looked like Tetsusaiga.

"Ice Scar!!!!!!" Ice shot out of his blade and killed more demons.

"Alesandro be careful!!!"

"Gwendolyn you could help too you know!" She nodded.

"True." She stood and picked up a Hiraikotsu that was right beside her.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!!!" Inuyasha ducked as it flew right by him. '_Who ARE these people?!'_

Alright review!!! Those of you who have read the original After Naraku's Death, should know who Alesandro and Gwendolyn are. Thanks to DarkShadow At Midnight for some of the ideas on appearances in this story! This one is going to be hopefully better than its original!!


End file.
